


Her

by lary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not exactly but how do you tag this here), Boot Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, GT, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Size Difference, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes south, Natasha is twelve feet tall, and Steve is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

 

“Jarvis,” Natasha said as she bent her head and shoulders in order to fit into the tower's elevator. “If you would kindly inform Mr. Stark that I will kill him in his sleep?”

 

The elevator had way too many mirrors, but Steve kept his eyes glued to the door as it rose towards the 44th floor, which held the team communal area as well as the bedrooms for everybody but Tony himself. Even Thor had a room, although he rarely used it, preferring to spend most of his time on Earth in New Mexico with Jane Foster. Bruce was most often secluded in the labs with Tony, but Natasha and Clint spent a fair amount of time in the tower whenever they weren't on a mission. They'd been living there for eight months now, and Steve would go far enough to call them both his friends. Although at the moment he was very aware of Natasha's presence in a way that was... a bit more than friendly.

 

“I shall relay your message, Agent Romanov.”

 

“Thank you Jarvis.”

 

The elevator came to a smooth stop at their floor, and Steve stepped aside to let Natasha out first, a habit he was yet to shake but something he immediately regretted. She only gave him an amused glance – the same one she gave him whenever Steve held the door for her or looked the other way out of politeness when she changed for a mission on the way over, always seemingly unselfconscious of her body despite the presence of her male team members or Tony's commentary – but the brief eye contact made him blush.

 

Even twice her usual size Natasha still managed to make her exit from the elevator look graceful, but she seemed relieved to straighten up to her full height as they entered the lounge area. It was a good thing the ceilings within the building were high enough to withstand a potential Hulk-out, so Natasha's twelve-foot height was easily accommodated. Steve followed her, feeling hot under the collar as he tried not to let his eyes wander. The attempt failed but even though he berated himself for it, Steve couldn't help admiring her form. Her red hair fell in graceful curls on her bare shoulders and her curves were accentuated by the simple black dress that showed off her long legs and thigh-high leather boots. Not what she usually wore on a mission, but the flashy party they'd infiltrated had demanded flashy clothes. Steve was wearing a suit that Tony had thrown at him after cutting off the price tag with flourish while Steve had averted his eyes from the no doubt outrageous amount it had cost.

 

As planned, Natasha had been eagerly welcomed to Darren Cross' party, with Captain America on her arm. The man must have known that they were working with Ant Man, there was no other reason they'd be there, but he'd expected them to be the distraction while Ant Man stole the miniaturised blue-prints. Instead, it had been Natasha and Steve who'd sneaked into the offices. It had been a risky plan, but everything had gone smoothly right up until Tony's blast gun which had only been meant to enlarge Cross' miniaturised blue-prints had instead enlarged the whole room Natasha had been in. She'd grabbed what they'd come for and they'd beaten a hasty exit, leaving the other Avengers to clear out civilians from the building, the structural soundness of which was understandably compromised by a sudden doubling of the size on one of the rooms.

 

Steve had been startled by the intensity of his body's reaction to Natasha's size, but he'd been able to tamp it down when his focus was still on the mission. The helicopter ride home though – that had been torture. Granted, a very nice kind of torture, but still.

 

Steve was the tiniest bit alarmed by the unexpected insight to his sexual desires. He'd noticed it before, vaguely, the way the serum had changed things. He'd still found the same women beautiful he did before it, but he was no longer all that interested in pursuing anything with them, not even with how much easier it would have been when he finally looked the way a man was expected to. The serum had changed things even with Peggy, although Steve thought maybe he could have made it work with her when he liked her so much – maybe he could have gotten over that strange uncomfortable feeling he got from being so much bigger and stronger than her.

 

Before the serum, he'd almost always resented being frail and weak, and he was incredibly glad for the health the serum had granted him, but the few times he'd gone home with a dame who'd been interested in him despite his smaller size, it had always felt oddly right. He'd been on a few dates after waking up in the future and getting his life together, some of them ending with sex, and it had been pleasant enough. But he'd never felt this kind of steady burn of attraction towards any of them that he was feeling merely looking at Natasha. There was no denying that the change in her size was the cause, not when this was the first time he was truly thinking of her in that way.

 

He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that Natasha had clearly noticed on the way over. She was a spy and he doubted he was being very subtle, so he hadn't really stood a chance of hiding it. He'd been grateful when she hadn't commented, but the assessing way she was looking at him now that they were home dashed any hopes he'd had for that remaining the case.

 

“Why don't you come with me and help plot Tony's demise?” She didn't wait for an answer, just made her way to her bedroom and closed the door after them when Steve followed her in. The she turned to him and raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips tilted up in amusement. “So, what's up?”

 

“Um... sorry,” he offered, ducking his head as he felt a blush heating his face. And then realising that looking down and seeing her boots was a Bad Idea and looking hurriedly back up again. Natasha had her head tilted to the side, with an unexpectedly gentle look on her face.

 

“Steve, it's okay. I was a bit surprised, you haven't shown any interest in me before,” she said. “I didn't say I mind.”

 

“You don't think it's kind of... weird?”

 

Natasha shrugged. “I see a lot of weird every day working for SHIELD. And I don't just mean extraterrestrial humanoids or the stuff Stark comes up with when he has too much free time. When it comes to sexual kinks, I've pretty much seen it all.” Right, a spy. Steve wasn't going to ask for details, but he was pretty sure not all of her work was as clean as their Avengers missions. “And it's not like my own make-up is that conventional either. Besides,” she added, smoothing her hand over his chest and coming to rest gently on his shoulder, “I like it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Natasha hummed in response, brushing her other hand through his hair. Her skin was soft and warm and Steve couldn't help the way his breath caught at the feel of it. Natasha gave him a flirtatious smile. “That means you can look, you know. For as long as you like.”

 

“That might take a while,” Steve admitted, but he let his eyes travel down Natasha's body. She was so unbelievably beautiful like this. Steve raised his hands hesitantly to her sides. Even the narrowest part of her waistline, slightly above his eye-level, was the width of his shoulders now.

 

“Go on.”

 

Natasha's encouragement gave Steve the confidence to slide his hands downwards along her hips, for which he had to step a bit closer, and then down her thighs following the skin-tight fit of her dress. Natasha purred low in her throat and Steve's touch became bolder. Her waist had been soft to the touch, and the fabric was too, but her legs were all hard muscle under his palms. It turned him on, he couldn't help it. Steve had seen what she could do with those muscles even in her usual size – their sparring usually ended up with Steve flat on his back. Like this she was probably as deadly as the Hulk. She could pin him down so easily if she wanted to, and that knowledge probably shouldn't be as arousing as it was.

 

“Don't stop there,” Natasha said, startling him. He looked up and met her eyes, which were a darker shade of blue now, less amused and more intent. She pressed down on his shoulder with her large hand, not very hard but with undeniable strength, and Steve went with it easily, dropping down on his knees on the carpet.

 

He could still just reach the highest part of her boots like this, and ran his palms along the black leather reverently, unable to look away from the criss-crossing laces in the front. The artist in him wanted to capture them on paper, all of her really because God she was beautiful, but the rest of him was not at all inclined to move from where he was. It felt somehow right, to kneel before her, and he didn't think that was even sexual. Or, he mentally corrected, feeling his hard on pressing against the front of his dress pants – which must have been really obvious to Natasha in the position they were in – not _entirely_ sexual. He felt desire, sure, but he also felt calm and focused, nothing like the nervousness he usually felt when intimate with a woman. The usual things weren't expected of him here, it was Natasha. He trusted her, felt comfortable with her, and he knew she wouldn't hesitate tell him if she wanted something different. Since she didn't, only made a pleased noise as Steve's fingers followed the laces down and rubbed along her calves, he knew she was enjoying herself too.

 

He hoped she'd also like something else, the idea lodged in his mind unshakeably. He leaned closer, rubbing his cheek along the leather. It smelled heavenly. “Can I... with my mouth?”

 

“I'd like that. Just let me sit down first,” she said, moving to the bed and grabbing the pillows to make herself more comfortable. “No, don't get up. You look good like that,” she added, a tiny smirk playing on her lips as he glanced up to her face. Even reclining on her elbows her size was clear, making even the massive Stark-provided bed look small. “Crawl to me.”

 

Steve felt the skin of his face and neck heat, but he complied, making his way over to Natasha on hands and knees. He didn't have to, of course, but he felt good doing it, obeying her playful command. He sat back on his heels at her feet. She smiled and waved a hand. “Get to it, soldier.”

 

Steve let his eyes wander back to the boots and then leaned forwards, finally getting his mouth on the leather, just below her knee and _oh_. That... that was good. He felt Natasha's hand in his hair, she must have twisted on the bed so that she could reach him, and it wasn't at all surprising that she was just as flexible in any size.

 

“That's good,” Natasha said. Her praise felt unreasonably good. “Now kiss down the boots to my feet, gorgeous.”

 

A moan escaped Steve at the command and the pet name, which in any other contexts would have felt sarcastic coming from her. It still sounded a little that way but still made him feel warm.

 

Steve followed the instruction and carefully kissed his ways down along the lacing. He glanced at Natasha, whose heated expression swept away any remaining embarrassment as he shifted backwards and bent down to trail kisses on the toes of her boot. He touched his tongue on the leather, and the taste made a groan escape him.

 

Natasha purred. “That's a good look on you.”

 

Steve's body responded eagerly to her words, but it became surprisingly easy to ignore his erection when he started to kiss open-mouthed along the sole to the heel and then repeating the same on her other foot, his hands cradling the shoes gently. The carpet wasn't too uncomfortable so it didn't detract from his concentration. He lost himself for a good long while, feeling somewhat hazy when Natasha's voice drew him back to reality.

 

“Thank you, you can stop for now. Kneel up, hands behind your back. Let me see you.” He complied and Natasha's eyes roamed across his body. There was no sign of self-consciousness now, he felt entirely content to stay right there as long as she wanted him to. Natasha seemed pleased, which made him feel warm, and he stayed still until she told him to stand up and strip. She watched avidly the whole time as he made quick work of the button-up and dragged his underwear off along with the pants.

 

“Over here.” She patted the mattress beside her, leaning on her elbow, her legs bent at the knees to allow her to fit on the bed. Steve lied down to face her, feeling his heart beat harder at her predatory smile. “On your back, love, hands up over your head. I want you to grasp the headboard-- yes, like that. Can you keep holding on for me?”

 

“Yes,” Steve breathed out, stretched on the bed. “Please.”

 

“Good, you'll have what you need, I promise. I want to play with you.”

 

“Oh God,” Steve gasped as Natasha's large warm hand encircled his cock, wrapping around him completely. He wanted to close his eyes at the sudden onslaught of stimulation, but he couldn't, not when she knelt up on the bed and then swung a graceful leg over him. He panted for breath, watching her straddled over his legs with her long, sure fingers working his cock with way too much skill considering this must have been the first time she was doing this with somebody so much smaller than her. Natasha's other palm rested on his abdomen and then moved upwards to stroke over his chest and scratch lightly back down. She smiled at Steve's moan.

 

“You like that, do you?” She seemed to judge the way his hips bucked off the bed as answer enough, and her nails ran lightly along his chest and side and down along his legs right to his toes, which she could reach easily. “Harder?”

 

“Yes,” Steve managed to reply, “go tighter with your other hand, too? Please?”

 

“With pleasure,” she said, and Steve couldn't help pushing into her gradually tightening grip as her nails dug into his thigh. The hurt wasn't too much, just right, too good with the mounting pleasure.

 

“I'm close, so close, Nat...”

 

“Good,” she replied and let go of his cock. Steve's disappointed whine turned into a yell as she bent over him and swallowed him down, his cock effortlessly surrounded by the heat of her mouth. She sucked and twisted her tongue along his shaft and there was nothing he could do – he was coming, helplessly yelling out as his every nerve-ending lit on fire at the same time, riding it out until all strength went out of his muscles and he slumped heavily on the bed. Natasha hummed around his softening cock, apparently pleased with her work, and Steve trembled all over.

 

He was feeling completely blissed out and boneless, but he tried to collect himself, only now releasing his clutch on the headboard, which thankfully hadn't suffered any damage. He looked up at Natasha, who'd laid back down next to him, her head on the pillow. “Can I do something for you?”

 

She smiled and nudged at his hip slightly, and Steve followed her motions so that he was on his side with his back to her. Then she shifted closer, her larger body flush against him, her arm coming to wrap around him, one finger drawing patterns on his bare stomach. Her dress felt soft against his back and he felt incredibly warm and safe. Natasha kissed the top of his head lightly. “You're perfect right there.”

 

Steve relaxed into her, which earned him another kiss. “I feel very lazy and spoiled, but I won't complain.”

 

“Hmm, good, I like that.”

 

“Should probably think about getting you back to your usual size sometime soon, though. As much as it pains me to point that out.”

 

“Don't worry, I have it all worked out.”

 

“Oh? You must be pretty good at multitasking.”

 

Natasha scoffed playfully. “I'm _fantastic_ at multitasking.”

 

“So what's the plan? I hope you've reconsidered killing Tony in his sleep.”

 

“Well, all of this turned out unexpectedly pleasant. I might only step on him.”

 

She was joking but a vivid mental image flashed in front of Steve's eyes. He made an involuntary sound, and Natasha huffed a laugh. “It should work as an appropriate revenge, I doubt he has the same kinks as you.”

 

“Shut up,” Steve said dryly, a bit embarrassed but mostly just feeling pretty damn good because he was still being held by her.

 

“I could of course do that, never mention this again,” she said solemnly in a way that made it clear that it was a sincere offer, before continuing in a much more flirtatious tone, “Or, I could steal that gun from Stark and put it into a good use with you.”

 

“Um... yeah. Let's say that second one.”

 

“Fantastic.”

 

 


End file.
